This invention relates to displaying information relating to a logic design.
Logic designs for computer chips typically include combinatorial elements and state elements. Combinatorial elements, such as AND gates and OR gates, combine two or more logic states to produce an output. State elements, such as latches and flip-flops (FFs), hold a logic state for a period of time, usually until receipt of an external clock signal.
Logic designers typically represent logic elements, such as those noted above, using block diagrams. Computer-aided design (CAD) systems may be used to generate such block diagrams electronically. Conventional CAD systems, however, do not provide the flexibility and types/extent of information desired by many logic designers.